Minerva's Heart
by Nyx Necro
Summary: All her life, Minerva craved for many things but mainly love and freedom. What chances will she have to have such cravings filled? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

" _Get up!"_

 _A little girl about 13 was on her knees on the ground. She was panting to catch her breath from the harsh training of her father._

" _I SAID GET UP!"_

" _It hurts…"_

" _Why are you so weak? You have my blood inside of you so that means you must be strong."_

" _I'm sorry, Father….I'll get stronger…."_

 _That earned her a blow to the head and her father yelled at her again._

" _You dare ask me for mercy, you stupid girl! You think pleading for mercy will get you stronger! The weak can't get strong! I will erase anything that is weak; you are not exempt from it!"_

" _Please forgive me."_

 _Her father just glared at her then he spoke._

" _Take off your clothes."_

 _Minerva got to her feet and began to do as her father ordered. When she was done Jiemma took her clothes then spoke._

" _You will be staying here. I refuse to have anyone weak around me. Abandon your feelings here and when your done crying you may come back."_

 _With that Jiemma was done and turned to leave Minerva alone in the forest. After he left Minerva dropped to her knees and had tears streaming down her face._

" _Father….I'm sorry…"_

Minerva woke up and sat up on her bed.

"It was just another nightmare."

She looked at the time and saw that she had an hour to get ready and make her way to the guild.

"New day, same guild."

She got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. She didn't really expect anything new from her guild, Sabertooth. Oh wait, her father's guild. She may have been the strongest member of Sabertooth but it wasn't enough to please her father. Her father held her in a different rank compared to everyone else in the guild. She was more of his second in command. If her father had tons of paperwork he would have her to do it with him Since she was his daughter, it was her duty to have all of her quests completed by half the time requested. Very rarely would the quest be difficult but he didn't let that go unnoticed.

In all honesty Minerva hated and feared her father. She longed for the day she could be free from him, the guild and anything that had to do with her father. If there was any way she could leave she would take the chance. All her life she actually thought of runny away from him but since his name was known throughout the land then it was very clear that he would hunt her out like a dog and who knows what he would have done to her. So running away was out of the question as a child.

"Alright Minerva, time to put those hopeless feelings away."

She turned to leave out of her home then she headed to the guild.

She wanted out, she longed for it all her life but each passing day she felt whatever hope that was in her was going away. For her sake she had to put a mask on just to show that she was a proud and strong wizard, just out of fear that her father wouldn't punish her.

Since she was his daughter, her punishments were the worst compared to everyone else. Sometimes she even felt jealous by some of the other members. If they were kicked out she honestly wish she could join them. To her that looked like the best way to be away from her father for good but since she was an only child the only way she could be away from her father was death.

Yes but Minerva couldn't bring herself to do so, she was scared so she just let everything go as if it was a normal routine for her.

She soon arrived at the place that others call Home of the Best while she called it the Home of Misery. That's all it was to her and as long as her father was the leader it will always be that way.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 1! I hope that was a good intro and I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Minerva got to the Sabertooth guild she silently took a breath and went into the guild. When she got inside she went straight to her father who was in the guild master office.

When Minerva got there she saw that her father was writing something then she gave a slight bow of respect.

"You requested to see me, Father?"

Jiemma looked at her with his glare then spoke.

"You're staying at home to assist with paperwork."

"Yes Father."

With that Minerva took the large neatly stack of papers and left out of the office.

As she walked she saw Rufus and Orga coming her way.

"Does Milady need assistance?"

"No Rufus."

Orga smirked at Rufus.

"Why would Milady need help carrying a lousy stack of papers" 

Rufus looked at him.

"Papers could be a burden when they're many."

Minerva had left them as they argued back and forth.

When she got outside she saw the Twin Dragons leave with their Exceed companions. She honestly felt jealous every time she saw them. She was jealous of a few members in the guild, just basically anyone who had a friend in the guild.

Minerva dropped the jealousy and went on walking to her father's home.

That evening Minerva and her father were doing paperwork. Her father only had her to view the new job quests to see if they were worth going on for their guild members. If they were her father would approve but if they wore pathetic he would have her to forward the low quests to the weaker guilds.

Minerva soon saw a strange quest that didn't have much information.

 **URGENT!**

 **REWARD: Anything the wizard wants!**

 **Time of request: No Answer!**

Minerva just raised a brow but she put the strange quest in a different pile, a pile that was for questionable quest. When it came to sorting job requests, Minerva would have them divided into three piles or sometimes four. One for Sabertooth, one for the weaker guilds, one for questionable and very rarely a secret pile for her. She made sure to save her pile for last because if her father caught her sneaking any of the quests for herself he would punish her.

For Minerva sneaking quests for herself was only her excuse to get out of the guild and away from her father. It was mostly the best time that she could do so.

"Minerva."

Minerva looked up from the job quests she was holding.

"yes Father?'

"Go make dinner."

Minerva put the quests down then left out of the office to the kitchen.

That was another thing. Whenever Minerva was ordered to come home her father made her cook dinner. It was something he always had her to do since she was 13. Minerva frowned at the memory of how that began.

 _A 13 year old Minerva was walking through the hallway of her father's home. It was called that, mainly because her father would have servants to look after her while he was gone but for some reason Minerva hadn't seen a single servant there. The servants were nice to her out of pity but for some odd reason they were gone._

" _Where is everyone?"_

 _Minerva then arrived to the kitchen only to see her father glaring at her._

" _You're late, Minerva."_

" _For what, Father?'_

" _You are to make the meals of this house from now on."_

" _But Father…"_

" _What?!"_

" _I don't know how to cook."_

 _Jiemma glared at her then yelled._

" _You're a woman! All women are supposed to cook! I don't care what you make, just start cooking!"_

 _Minerva ran out of the house to see what she could make. When she got back she began making something that one of the servant had taught her to make for a beginner in the kitchen. After Minerva had made the meal Jiemma ate the food. It was a silent meal then Jiemma spoke._

" _No training this week, take this week to learn how to cook."_

 _Minerva nodded._

" _Yes Father."_

 _With that Jiemma left out of the dining hall and Minerva lowered her head._

' _How am I supposed to learn everything about cooking in one week?'_

 _Just then Minerva lifted her head as an idea popped into her mind._

" _Father didn't say what I need to learn to cook…I bet that includes sweets."_

 _With that Minerva rushed to the book store and began to teach herself the cooking and baking._

Minerva smiled about the last part of the memory. In fact, as far as Minerva knew that was the very first time she had made the best out of one of her father's rules. Now here she was, cooking and loved being in the kitchen. Sometimes she wished that she could cook or even bake for someone and they told her how much they loved it.

She smiled to herself knowing that hope could only happen if she by some miracle left her father and the rest of Fiore alone.

When she was done making dinner Minerva took the tray of food to her father. When got to his office she set the tray before him then turned to pick up from where she left off on the job quests. When she was finished she picked up the two piles that was for the lower guilds and the questionable quests.

"The sorting is finished, Father."

"Alright, you may go."

Minerva nodded then left out of the office and closed the door behind her.

She soon heard her father talking about her.

"What a useless daughter. If she had been born a man I would have entrusted her with the guild. Why is she still so weak? All she is to me is a parasite that is only useful to carry on the strongest bloodline. What other way could I make that wench stronger?"

Minerva remained silent and soon arrived to her room. When she got there she sat on the bed and began to undo her hair.

When she was done she laid on her side and was in deep thought to herself.

"I don't get it, what did I do wrong? I always did what you told me to, I'm the strongest member of your guild. What more do you want from me?"

Minerva sat up and mumbled.

"I can't do this anymore."

Minerva looked to the questionable pile of Quests then she began to look through them. She soon found the quest that didn't have information on it but she saw that it was a quest that wasn't anywhere near the magical lands.

"Maybe this could work."

Minerva got her travel bag and began to pack her things that were needed most. She was careful to do it quietly then she climbed into bed knowing that she would have to wait until the Midnight hour to sneak out of her father's home. It was a huge life risk to take but she was willing.

Several hours later Minerva woke up and looked at her clock. It was an hour after Midnight. She got up and silently got ready. She didn't bother putting her loop buns and she left out of her room. As she silently walked through the hallway she could hear her father sleeping like a log with his snoring which she really had to be careful about. If the snoring ever stopped that meant he was awake and if he saw that she was trying to leave then there was going to be hell to pay.

She made it out of the house then rushed to the train station.

She boarded the train that was going to take her to the other side of the continent then she had to catch onto a cruise liner that was heading to the place she was going.

As Minerva was on the train she realized to herself.

'I'm not sure of the place I'm going to but in case I need to change my last name, just to be safe.'

Minerva got out her note book and began to think of last names and a good background story so that in case if her father started hunting after her it will by her time. She needed to think of her new future to start over a new life. One without fear of someone using her like a tool and maybe, just maybe finding someone who would want to get to know her.

'This has to work, it has to.'

 **AN: There is chapter 2! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days had went by Minerva had arrived to her destination. She got out of the cruise liner that she was in and went into town.

The town was rather beautiful with many towers but it was only noon. Minerva then blinked when she sensed that something was wrong then she glanced to her left only to see that a few people staring at her whispering amongst each other.

Minerva left to find a clothes store and soon found one. The style of clothing was of a finest dresses for rich families. Minerva wondered what she should get but she had to remember that she was starting a whole new life so maybe getting one dress should be enough, at least not to get stared at.

After getting the dress Minerva looked at the clerk.

"Excuse me Sir, but do you know where I can find this place?"

He looked at the paper she showed him then he nodded.

"Yes."

Minerva blinked, this man had an accent.

"Where is it?"

"You will head to the dock and they will take you."

Minerva nodded.

"Thank you."

Minerva left the store and went to the docks and just like the clerk had told her the people gave her a ride to the mansion that she was looking for.

After arriving to the mansion Minerva left to the door of the mansion and rang the door bell. The door soon opened and a man wearing a black suit came.

"Greetings, may I help you?"

"Hello, I am here for the job."

Minerva showed him the paper and the man gave a nod then ushered her inside.

They both went to the living room and the man looked at her.

"I shall return, my master will be pleased to see you."

The man left and returned a few minutes later with a middle aged man wearing a dark gray suit.

"Ah my, what a beautiful girl."

"Hello sir, my name is Minerva."

"Minerva, hmm what can I do for you?"

"I'm here for the job you requested."

The next thing Minerva knew was she was trapped in a bear hug by the man.

"That's wonderful news! Come I shall introduce you to my sons!"

Minerva blinked.

'Wait, sons?'

They both soon came to a room that had two boys playing.

One boy looked to be about 6 and the other looked about 10.

The younger brother had silver eyes. He had a mane of black hair that hung to his legs and covered the right side of his face to his chest. He wore a black poncho that hung to his stomach and he wore baggy black pants.

The older brother had He had black hair that was put into a ponytail that hung to his lower back. He wore a long sleeve white shirt that was left unbuttoned and black pants. He wore a black scarf around his neck and he wore black socks.

The two boys looked at the doorway and saw their father who was smiling at them.

"Boys this is Minerva, she is your new nanny."

Minerva looked at the two boys who looked at her. The man then smiled and turned I leave Minerva with you Jean-Claude."

The butler, Jean-Claude nodded then the man left leaving them alone. Jean-Claude looked at Minerva who looked at him.

"Miss, the younger master is Rhyshilo and that is his older brother Revencro. Come I will show you to your room."

Minerva nodded then they left.

"Um, Jean-Claude, I think there was a mistake."

"A mistake."

"Well I know that I said I was here for the job but I didn't know that it was to be a nanny."

"Well the Master didn't want the world to know so that's why he sent the request the way he did. In fact the servant who sent the flyer sent it to a wizard guild instead of the Nanny agency."

"Well then, is there a way that it could be fixed?"

"No. To be honest if the Master finds out that you're a wizard I can promise you that you'll regret even coming here. The young masters themselves never really do anything. They never talk so all you basically have to do is feed them and watch them."

They soon came to a room and Jean-Claude looked at her.

"One more thing, Miss."

Mienrva looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Bedtime is at 10 p.m., no later."

"Am I also helping the boys get dressed?"

"Yes you are and they are to be prepared by 9 sharp every morning."

With that he left out of the room and Minerva went to the bed and sat on it.

"Well, it's either be a nanny for these two boys or be a tool for a man who claims to be father. Maybe being a nanny won't be so bad."

Minerva then left out of the room and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Why not?"

When it was dinner time All three of them came down to the dining hall and the master was impressed of Minerva's cooking.

"This is amazing. Isn't that right, boys?"

His two sons were eating the food but they didn't say anything. The master then frowned when he saw that his older son didn't have his shirt buttoned up.

"Revencro, why is your shirt opened?!"

His son flinched and Minerva saw that then the master frowned at his older son.

"Don't take another bite, go to your room!"

Revencro left the table and his little brother watched him.

"Rhyshilo, finish your dinner."

Rhyshilo lowered his head then faced his food but he didn't eat. His father on the other hand enjoyed his meal.

"Wow Minerva, where did you learn to cook this wonderful meal?"

Minerva looked at him.

"I learned on my own, Master."

"I knew hiring you was an amazing idea."

He looked at his younger son.

"isn't that right, Rhyshilo?"

Rhyshilo got off his chair and ran out of the dining room. Minerva was confused then she looked at the master.

"Are the young masters alright?"

Her master looked at her.

"They're always like this. When Rhyshilo was born my wife didn't survive the childbirth. These boys always wanted a mother but they never talk to me. Reverncro only talks to his little brother but Rhyshilo is mute."

Minerva nodded then she cleared the table off.

"I will do my best to serve you and your family, Master."

"Thank you, Minerva."

With that Minervawashed the dishes and put the left overs in the fridge then she went to check on the young masters. When she saw them she saw that they were already asleep. Minerva went into the room then rubbed their heads.

"Sleep well, you two."

With that Minerva left out of the room to hers.

As Minerva laid on her bed she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boys.

'Similar to me, maybe I could be of some help to them.'

With that Minerva closed her eyes and was fast asleep.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 3! I will update soon! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Minerva woke up and got ready for the day. After she was dressed she left to wake the two brothers.

When she got to their room she saw that they were already awake and were both sitting up on their shared bed. Minerva blinked, she honestly thought that it was kind of cute then she spoke.

"Good morning, young masters."

She went to them and Rhyshilo runs behind Revencro then Minerva begins to button up Rhyshilo's shirt then she buttons Revencro's shirt. Minerva had a slight frown as she buttoned Revencro's shirt. She noticed a couple scars and bruises. They looked kind of new but she didn't say anything as she buttoned his shirt up. After doing so Minerva smiles at them.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast."

All three of them went to the dining room and the boy's father was there.

As the family ate Minerva came to the master with a bottle of wine and in her other hand was juice for the boys.

The master looked at his sons then spoke.

"Wow, you have your shirt buttoned all the way for once."

Minerva glanced at her master then looked at Revencro only to see that he was looking at his food. His brother looked at him then after the boys were done eating they quickly left out of there. Minerva was confused but then she looked at her master who didn't seem to be bothered by it then he spoke.

"Minerva, Jean-Claude and I will be gone for a few days so you will be watching the boys."

"Yes Master."

He then handed her an envelope then spoke.

"Here's the money for the shopping and please, when you go, don't take the boys with you. They don't do well around crowds."

Minerva nodded then left.

Later on that day the master and his butler left. Minerva went to the kitchen and had a slight frown on her face as she looked around. When she had first arrived there wasn't much food in the kitchen so she had used the last of the food.

"Maybe I should get more food for the next few days."

Minerva took out the envelope then she began to read the list.

On the list of items were cigars, smoke pipes and wine. Minerva raised a brow.

"Is food not needed to him?"

Minerva then turned the paper over and saw a list of things.

 **Do's**

You may cook

You may go outside

You may cut more firewood

You may shop for food

You may take the boys to school

 **Don'ts**

Don't let the boys be late for anything

Don't let them play until they're finished with their homework

Don't feed them if they get in trouble with you, Jean-Claude, at school and myself

Minerva just stared but she looked away.

"That explains why the young master left the other night."

She frowned a little.

"But where did those scars and bruises come from?"

She got out some of the money and put it away for the greedy master while she put another portion of the money into a safe so that in case if she had to shop again then that would be the best choice.

Minerva went to look for the boys and found them in their play room. The younger brother saw her and quickly ran to his brother to hide. Minerva wondered why the younger brother was scared of her but she figured that she was still new to him. Minerva went into the room and spoke.

"I'm going to the store, do either of you want something?"

"…."

"Anything at all?"

"…."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"…."

Minerva just looked at them then she got an idea and left out of the room. She returned a few moments later.

"This is a game room, after all. This will help decide what to have for lunch and dinner."

The two brothers blinked then they looked at the paper that Minerva had showed them. It was a ladder that had been drawn with four meals at the bottom.

"Alright Master Rhyshilo, point anywhere on the ladder."

The 6 year old just stared but he pointed but he didn't notice that Minerva had put her hand ontop of his. The moment he felt her hand he flinched drawing his hand back. Minerva blinked but went up the ladder and smiled.

"Grill cheese sandwiches for lunch. Alright Master Revencro, your turn to choose a meal for dinner tonight."

Revencro pointed but held his little brother to him while Minerva had went down on the ladder.

"Oh chicken alfredo, you both have chosen awesome meals today."

Minerva stood up and turned to leave.

"I will be right back."

With that Minerva left the mansion and went food shopping. As she was out she loved the view of the city that she was in but she wondered where the school was that the boys went to. When she was done shopping she went back to the mansion and began to make lunch.

After making lunch Minerva wondered where the two brothers were so she carried the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Young Masters? Where are you? You don't have to talk, a simple knock will help."

A tap was heard after that then Minerva went into the room.

"Well I guess I'm making progress with you, that's great."

Minerva saw them sitting on the floor then she handed them the tray to them. They both stared in confusion then Minerva smiled.

"They're just sandwiches."

Both brothers looked at her then Revencro got a sandwich and took a bite. He then looked at his brother and handed him a sandwich as well. Rhyshilo took a bite and to Minerva he had cutest blush but Minerva had to beat her inner self with a metal pipe to keep herself from hugging the little boy. She hadn't forgotten how he flinched when her hand touched his.

Minerva then stood and turned to leave. She looked behind her at the two brothers as they seemed to be enjoying their meal then Minerva left to get to know the mansion better.

When supper time came she had the food on the table then went to look for the two brothers only to find them in their room.

Minerva raised a brow as she looked at them.

"Aren't you two coming down for dinner?"

They both looked at her then climbed out of their beds and followed Minerva to the dining room. Both boys were eating and Minerva noticed that they were eating a lot but she wondered what the deal was about that but she didn't say anything.

When they were done with dinner Minerva went into the kitchen and began to make their lunches since they had school the next day. She had spotted their school and was impressed.

After making their lunches and put them into the fridge Minerva went to their room to help them get ready for bed.

She helped Rhyshilo into his night clothes and picked him up, putting him into the bed. She then turned to see Revencro trying to take his shirt off. Minerva went to him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"No need to try and tear your shirt, young master."

He just looked at her then he noticed that she had frowned slightly then he quickly pulled himself away. Minerva just looked at him but then she spoke.

"You must get some sleep, you both will be waking up early for school."

Revencro climbed into the bed and Minerva waited until they were both in bed before she went to them and tucked them both in. They stared at her then Minerva smiled as she turned off the light and closed the door.

"Good night, young Masters."

With that Minerva left to her room and got ready for bed.

"I wonder what is wrong with them. Rhyshilo won't let me come too close and Revencro has scars and bruises on his stomach."

Minerva climbed into the bed and closed her eyes.

"I just hope that they'll tell me someday."

With that Minerva went to sleep.

 **AN: Chapter 4 completed! Thank you and I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Minerva woke up early to prepare breakfast and iron the uniforms for the boys. When she was done she woke both brothers up and helped them get dressed and ready. It wasn't too surprising having to button Revencro's shirt but this time Minerva saw that he seemed troubled about something but knowing that he wasn't used to her yet meant that he wasn't going to talk to her. As for Rhyshilo he seemed to be the same then they went to the dining hall.

After the boys were done eating Minerva had got their lunches and bags and gave it to them.

All three left the mansion and went to the school that the boys attended.

The school was like a large tower and it was a private school because of the uniforms and the structure of the school.

"Have a good day."

They both looked at her in surprise then Minerva turned to leave.

When Minerva got back to the mansion she saw that there wasn't much wood in the fire place so then she went to her room to get the letter that was also with the money and list.

 **Firewood**

Take the trail up the woods to gather wood. The fireplace will be very useful.

Minerva glanced away.

"it is rather cold."

Minerva then left the mansion to gather fire wood. As she was out in the woods she didn't see any wolves or bears which she was thankful for. As she was out she saw a cabin that was across the large river. She wondered what it was for so then she went back to gathering wood for the mansion.

When she returned to the mansion she saw that she still had a couple hours to spare before picking the young masters up. Minerva then went to the kitchen and wondered what to make for a snack. She looked in the fridge but blinked in question when she saw that the dinner from the night before was gone as well as the other food. She wondered where the food had went. She knew she had packed lunch for the two brothers and she knew that they ate a lot but she didn't expect that the pasta would be gone.

"I wonder…."

She looked back at the fridge then put a hand on her hip.

"I wonder if they would like that pasta for dinner again or would they want something else?"

Minerva took out garlic bread then turned to leave to pick the two brothers up.

When Minerva got to the school she had arrived early enough to see other nannies and servants waiting as well.

When the doors opened all the students came out running. Some came willingly to their nanny or servant while a few others were just plain spawns of Satan. Minerva soon saw Revencro and Rhyshilo they both went to her than all three of them left to head back to the mansion.

On the way back to the mansion Minerva wondered why they were always so quiet with her. She figured that they just didn't want to talk or maybe they didn't know her too well.

When they arrived to the mansion the two brothers looked at Minerva who just looked at them.

"You two go ahead and do your homework. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner if you need anything."

With that Minerva left to the kitchen and resumed making dinner. The country that she had just recently moved to was popular for their pasta so then Minerva was making Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. After she had finished making dinner Minerva left out of the kitchen to check on the young masters.

When she found them she saw that they were finished with their homework and were out of their uniform.

Minerva then smiled as she spoke.

"Perfect timing, I have dinner ready."

They both looked at her then they followed her to the dining room.

As they ate Minerva was looking at the list and saw that there was a message for her personally from their father.

'I'm sure the boys won't dare to trouble you. They don't eat much, they only eat two times a day and that would be breakfast and dinner. If they do however give you any trouble don't let them eat the next meal.'

Minerva just stared at the message then she looked at the two masters who were eating dinner like it was the best thing in the world to them. Minerva just went back into the kitchen and folded her arms.

"I wonder how the Master is really raising his sons."

That night after getting the two young masters to bed Minerva was about to leave the room but looked behind her when she saw that Rhyshilo had got out of the bed and held onto her dress.

"What is it?"

She picked him up and put him back on the bed then smiled.

"Oh, you wanted me to tuck you in again."

Minerva tucked them both in the bed then turned off the light and closed the door.

Later on that night Minerva woke up to get a drink of water.

When she got to the kitchen she blinked when she saw that the kitchen light was on and went to the kitchen only to see the young masters eating the food. They were eating in a rush and Minerva just quietly watched then her eyes widen when she heard Revencro talk for the first time.

"Hurry Rhyso, before fore the new nanny wakes up and see that we're not in bed."

His brother nodded and Revencro spoke again.

"This food…..is so good. I wish we could eat her cooking all the time, or at least hope that pig man is gone more often."

Minerva just looked at them with saddened eyes. She then turned and went back to her room and climbed into her bed.

'They refer their father as a pig man? What really happens in this mansion?'

Minerva had a small smile on her face.

'At least I know they like my cooking but I should confront them about it another time.'

She soon heard the kitchen light being turned off then heard rushing footsteps going past her door and soon a door closed gently.

'I really need to find a way to talk to them.'

With that Minerva went back to sleep.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! I will update soon! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Minerva went through her routine of getting ready, getting the young masters ready for school and taking them to school.

As she was at the mansion she figured that it would be a good idea to head back to the school just before all the other servants and nannies showed up.

When she got to the school she quickly spotted Revencro alone while the other students were playing with each other. Minerva soon saw a few other students head to Revencro and they seemed to be making fun of him. She soon saw the leader push Revencro then his lackeys grabbed Revencro by his arms and the leader undid his shirt.

'That explains why his shirt was undone when I picked him up the other day.'

She then saw the leader take out a knife but Minerva had enough as she made the knife vanish. The boys were confused then they saw Minerva standing next to them. Revencro blinked then the leader of the bullies looked at her.

"Who the hell are you? A servant?"

"No, I'm his older sister."

The leader blinked then looked at Revencro.

"You never mentioned you had a hot sister. At first I thought she was some nanny coming to get you."

His lackeys let Revencro go then they watched as Minerva led Revencro out of their sight.

When Minerva and Revencro got to the school gate Minerva looked at Revencro.

"So you were being bullied here?"

He lowered his head then Minerva looked away.

"Well it's lunch time, where's your lunch?"

"…."

"They took it?"

He nodded then Minerva put a hand on her hip.

"I guess I could get your brother then we could go out to eat somewhere."

He looked at her with wide eyes and Minerva looked at him.

"What is it?"

Just then a teacher came to them.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Minerva looked at the teacher of the school then the teacher spoke.

"This boy must return to his class. You're a nanny that means you mustn't be in his way of success."

"Says the teacher that can't do anything when it comes to bullying."

"I'm sure the boys were just playing with him. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

Minerva took the book that the teacher was holding and smacked her with it. In moments the teacher was in tears and Minerva looked at Revencro.

"That theory is a lie, now let's get your brother then we'll head out for lunch."

Revencro shook his head then Minerva blinked.

"Is something wrong?"

"…."

"Does your brother like this place?"

He nodded then Minerva smiled.

"Alright then, we'll go out for lunch and come to pick him up."

Minerva grabbed his hand then they left out of the school grounds. Minerva got them food to go then they rented a boat and began to row the boat onto a lake.

As they were eating Minerva couldn't help but notice his scars the bruises had healed but she couldn't help but wonder where did they come from so then she looked at Revencro who looked up at her nervously.

"…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell your father about taking you out of school today."

He lowered his head and she went on.

"Or how you and your brother eating in the middle of the night."

Revencro was scared then Minerva looked at the water.

"I won't tell anyone, this will be between us."

She looked at him.

"In return I want to at least want you to communicate with me. I don't care if you have to write out your words just let me know what you're thinking. I'm sure that you have a lot to say but you're just scared. I understand."

She then saw tears streaming down his face then she smiled.

"If you want I'll visit your school more often and sneak food to you and your brother, all I ask is that you write notes to me or something."

He looked down at his food then Minerva looked at the time again.

"Time to get your brother, do you head back to the mansion?"

He nodded then Minerva smiled.

"Alright then.

Later on that day Minerva was in the study. She was thinking of another dinner to make for the next couple of days which would include night snacks for the young boys. As she was in there she looked to see Revencro coming into the room and smiled.

"Revencro, is something wrong?"

He handed her a note and she opened it up and read it to herself.

 **Thank you.**

 **My brother and I sorry that we were silent to you, we're afraid of everyone we are around. We're afraid of school, Jean-Claude but mostly our father. Well I'm afraid of Father but Rhyshilo's afraid of our step mother and that's why he's mute. I only talk to him because I know that he trusts me.**

Minerva stood up and looked at him.

"Step mother?"

He nodded then wrote another message, he wrote fast for his age then Minerva read it.

 **Yes. She would show up from time to time but she only wants to see what Father has done to me and Rhyshilo.**

"Starve you both and harm you."

 **Please don't leave us.**

Minerva looked at him then went to him putting her hands gently on his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She rubbed his head then smiled.

"As for your bullies, do I need to do some damage to them?'

 **How come you told them you were my sister?**

"Because if I told them I was your nanny they would have laughed at you more than they would have laughed at me."

She then pulled away.

"If you don't want me to be your 'sister' it's fine."

 **Please be our sister.**

"Sure thing, little brother."

They both then went to the kitchen only to see Rhyshilo in there and he was holding a knife. Minerva took the knife from him and put it on the counter.

"What were you doing with the knife, Master Rhyshilo?"

Rhyshilo lowered his head then Revencro handed Minerva a letter.

This time it was a message from their father.

'Alright your mother and I will be home tomorrow. I expect you both to on your best behavior. If anything goes wrong I will punish you.'

Minerva was appalled then she looked at them.

"what kind of parents do you two have?"

He handed her a note.

 **Abusive ones.**

"Alright, let's get dinner ready then prepare for bed."

Dinner was kind of awkward but then they got ready for bed. Minerva tucked the two boys into the bed and then smiled as she rubbed their heads.

"Goodnight you two."

She was about to leave but stopped when she looked behind her to see them both looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you two alone with them."

They continued to stare at her then Minerva went to the bed again.

"Come on, you two know that tomorrow will be a big day for you."

She leaned closer and kissed their foreheads then turned the light off before closing the door.

When she got to her room and laid on her bed.

"I really can't leave them alone."

She fell asleep after that.

 **AN: Alright chapter completed! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Minerva woke up and got ready for the day. When she was done she went to wake the two brothers up. When she got to their room she saw that they were already awake and sressed. Well for Revencry he didn't have his shirt buttoned but Minerva smiled as she buttoned it up.

"You two were already up and dressed before I got in here, is there any reason?"

Revencro handed her a note.

 **We don't want to go to school today.**

"You're father expects you to."

 **Just for today, please?**

"I don't know."

 **Please, our step mother will be here when school Is over.**

Minerva then looked at him then she looked at Rhyshilo who seemed to be silently begging her as well. Minerva then nodded.

"Alright, but I would have to make sure you two are occupied until then, alright?"

Rhyshilo clung onto Minerva which took her by surprise then then Minerva looked at Revencro.

"First, let's have breakfast."

All three of them went to the dining hall and had breakfast. When they done they left out of the mansion to take a walk. As they were walking Minerva noticed something that looked like a cabin in a distance. She then looked at Revencro to see that he had a note.

 **I use that cabin whenever our step mother visits.**

"What about your brother?"

 **Our step mother has him to stay in the mansion while I'm ordered to sleep in the cabin.**

Minerva had a slight frown on her face.

"Why is that?"

Revencro lowered his head then Minerva saw Rhyshilo running up to them. He held onto Minerva's dress then Minerva put a hand on his head.

"it's okay, young master."

Rhyshilo let her go then went to his brother and grabbed his hand. Minerva was confused then Revencro had another note.

 **I'll show you the cabin.**

The three of them went to the cabin and Minerva was surprised to see the large height of it. It was a big two story cabin then Revencro led them to the front of the cabin. Minerva looked to her left and had a slight frown on her face when she saw chains in a pile then she looked at Revencro.

"What's with the chains?"

 **To keep me inside.**

Minerva frowned then they went inside of the cabin. It was honestly lovely and Minerva went to the kitchen. She wasn't too surprised to find the kitchen empty then she looked at Revencro who had entered into the kitchen after her.

"Alright young master, we're going to get you food. How long is your step mother staying?"

 **I don't know. Her visits are different every time.**

Minerva nodded then she smiled.

"Well then show me which room is yours."

He nodded then led her to the second floor. When they got to his room Minerva was impressed at how his room was. It was spotless and the bed was neatly made.

Minerva looked at Revencro she noticed that he was saddened about something. Gathering what he wrote about his step mother, it seemed that was scared for his little brother. Minerva not knowing what to say wrapped her arms around him and spoke.

"You're scared, it's okay."

She then felt something wet on her stomach and looked at him. She saw that he had tears streaming down his cheeks then Minerva spoke again.

"It's going to be alright."

He looked up at her then Minerva cupped his cheek and used her thumb to wipe his tears away. After doing that Minerva turned around and was about to go but she felt something grab her sleeve then she looked behind her.

"is something wrong?"

 **Can we stay a little longer in here?**

"Sure."

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the living room of the cabin. They sat on the couch and to Minerva's surprise both boys laid their heads on her lap. Minerva blinked but smiled as she placed a hand on both of their heads. Both boys closed their eyes to relax to Minerva's gentle touch.

'You both are terrified, of your own blood. If there was anything, I will do whatever I can to get you out. I know for a fact that if a child's pureness is tainted with they…..'

Minerva closed her eyes as she thought of herself.

She knew exactly what these boys were going through and it pained her to see that they were suffering. Minerva tilted her head back then she looked at the time. She saw that there were a few hours before their father arrived to the mansion. She then looked down at them, she didn't want to wake them but since their father was on the way she had to.

They left out of the cabin and went to the store. Minerva was happy that she wasn't getting stared at but this time she noticed that both boys clung to her and as they were walking out of the store to head back to the mansion a random woman came to them.

"Excuse me dear, I just have to say. You and your little brothers look adorable together."

Minerva smiled.

"Thank you."

On the way bac to the mansion Minerva could feel the two young masters staring at her then she spoke.

"Yes?'

She looked at them and saw that Rhyshilo wrote the note this time.

 _You like being our sister?_

Minerva smiled at him.

"Of course I do."

She crouched down to his height as he had another note for her.

 _You really mean it?_

Minerva smiled at him and rubbed his head.

"Yes, Rhyshilo."

They went on walking to the mansion only to be greeted by a tall woman.

The woman was tall and wore a black midlevel dress that had a folded collar. She had long black hair and narrow dark eyes.

Minerva blinked then saw the woman looking at her.

"Who are you?"

Minerva gave a small bow.

"I am the new nanny."

The woman stood up from a chair that she was sitting on then spoke.

"Hmm, very young for such a task, don't you think?"

"No ma'am."

The woman nodded then spoke.

"It's clear that these two didn't tell you about me. I am their step mother, you will address me as Madame Roshani."

Just then Roshani looked at the boys then frowned at them.

"Is that any way to greet your mother. Revencro, Rhyshilo come give your mother a proper greeting."

Minerva was appalled then she watched as the two boys went to their mother. Minerva watched in disbelief when she saw Revencro kneel before his mother while Rhyshilo held onto her. Roshani nodded then looked at Minerva.

"My husband didn't tell you what I enjoy eating, I just want food worthy for a queen, along with the nasrin wine."

Minerva nodded then left to prepare dinner.

As she was in the kitchen Minerva couldn't help but mentally complain on who this woman was.

'She's their step mother and this is how she treats them? I don't even want to know what will happen at dinner tonight.'

As the food was cooking Minerva looked into the wine fridge and saw the wine that she had bought.

"Nasrin wine, never heard of it."

Minerva then looked behind her and saw Rhyshilo looking at her then he left out of the kitchen. Minerva wondered in confusion as to what he was thinking about then she went back to cooking.

At the dinner table Minerva had served them and stood next to Jean-Claude who watched as the family ate the meal. She saw that Revencro and Rhyshilo were eating the same way they had on the first night Minerva had come.

Roshani then looked at their father.

"Good job dear, the boys are fully dressed for the meal."

Her husband smiled.

"that's because of the new nanny. She's very promising."

Roshani nodded then she got the Nasrin wine bottle.

"This calls for a special toast."

"A toast?"

"Yes. I made a contract and the deal was successful."

"A drink to that."

The next thing they all knew was Revencro had grabbed the wine bottle and smashed into the floor. Roshani looked at him.

"Revencro!"

His father rushed to hit him but Minerva caught his hand putting his cane in it.

"Here Master, you mustn't leave your cane."

He looked at Minerva then spoke.

"Take that little bastard to his room!" 

Minerva nodded then led Revencro out of the dining room and took him to his room.

When it was just them she looked at him.

"What was that about?"

 **That woman made a deal with my father that if she had a contract that was going to be successful then she was going to take Rhyshilo with her.**

Minerva's eyes widened.

"How do you know about this?"

 **I heard them talking about it the last time she was here. I know that she doesn't care about what happens to me but what she's doing isn't right.**

"What is her plan?"

 **She's taking Rhyshilo back to her home. She convinced Rhyshilo that she's his mother but he's afraid of her.**

"Why is he afraid of her?"

 **She's a demon.**


End file.
